scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Toon Disney (April 1998 TV Channel)/October 1-November 4, 2018
This is the schedule for Toon Disney resembling the July 30, 2018 Cartoon Network schedule. There are classics and modernized ones. Monday, October 1st, 2018 *6:00am The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - Pooh Oughta Be In Pictures *6:30am The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - Friend, In Deed / Donkey For A Day *7:00am Accidentally Adventures - First Day of Allington Academy *7:30am Accidentally Adventures - Blink of An Attitude *8:00am Teacher's Pet - Muttamorphosis *8:30am Teacher's Pet - Pet Project *9:00am 101 Dalmatians - Home is Where the Bark Is *9:30am 101 Dalmatians - He Followed Me Home / Love 'Em and Flea 'Em *10:00am DuckTales (1987) - Back to the Klondike *10:30am DuckTales (1987) - Earth Quack *11:00am Timon and Pumbaa - Boara Boara / Saskatchewan Catch *11:30am Timon and Pumbaa - Kenya Be My Friend? / Rafiki Fables: Good Mousekeeping *12:00pm Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs *2:00pm The Little Mermaid - Whale of a Tale *2:30pm The Little Mermaid - The Great Sebastian *3:00pm Aladdin - Air Feather Friends *3:30pm Aladdin - Bad Mood Rising *4:00pm Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes - New Girls At School *4:30pm Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes - Goth To Have Better Friends *5:00pm The Adventures of Lola Kane - Lola's First Adventure *5:30pm The Adventures of Lola Kane - Dragon Scales *6:00pm Doug (1996) - Doug's Last Birthday *6:30pm Doug (1996) - Doug's New School *7:00pm Rocko's Modern Life (1998) - A New Day For Rocko *7:30pm Rocko's Modern Life (1998) - The Right Deal Tuesday, October 2nd, 2018 *6:00am The Angry Beavers (2003) - New Beavers On The Block *6:30am The Angry Beavers (2003) - Come Fly With Us *7:00am CatDog (2006) - New Neighbors In Nearburg *7:30am CatDog (2006) - Bad Choice Risen *8:00am TaleSpin - Plunder and Lightning Part 1 *8:30am TaleSpin - Plunder and Lightning Part 2 *9:00am Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers - To The Rescue Part 1 *9:30am Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers - To The Rescue Part 2 *10:00am Wander Over Yonder - The Greatest / The Egg *10:30am Wander Over Yonder - The Picnic / The Fugitives *11:00am Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil - Dead Man's Drop / Stumped *11:30am Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil - Runaway Recital / Trike X-5 *12:00pm The Emperor's New School - Rabbit Face *12:30pm The Emperor's New School - Empress Malina / The Adventures of Red-Eyed Tree Frog Man *1:00pm The Replacements - Todd Strikes Out / The Jerky Girls *1:30pm The Replacements - The Insecurity Guard / Quiet Riot *2:00pm Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja - Last Stall On the Left / Got Stank *2:30pm Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja - So U Think U Can Stank / McFists of Fury *3:00pm Fish Hooks - Bea Stays in the Picture / Fish Out of Water *3:30pm Fish Hooks - Fish Sleepover Party / Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus *4:00pm The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - *4:30pm The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - *5:00pm Gravity Falls - Tourist Trapped *5:30pm Gravity Falls - The Legend of the Gobblewonker *6:00pm Phineas and Ferb - Rollercoaster/Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror *6:30pm Phineas and Ferb - Flop Starz/The Fast and the Phineas *7:00pm Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Star Comes to Earth/Party with a Pony *7:30pm Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Matchmaker/School Spirit Category:Pikachufreak Category:Ngb96 Category:Toon Disney Category:Schedules